El Novio Ejemplar
by UniverseRC
Summary: Ellos eran amigos desde el principio . El dio el primer pasó y confesó sus sentimientos ,ella lo entrenará para ser su chico ideal. El la entrenará para amarlo . *NaruSaku*[PAUSADA]
1. Comenzando

**El Novio Ejemplar **

.

.

.

—¿Pór que no Sakura-chan? — preguntó una vez más Naruto. Que se moría por escuchar la respuesta, por que Sakura no quería ser su novia.

—¿Como que por que?. Es raro ser la novia de un chico con la que pasaste toda tu infancia —se excusó la pelirosa. Era como la quinta vez que le decía que no a Naruto, pero nunca le había dado una explicación. Y aquí la tenia.

—¿Raro?. Yo creo que es genial Sakura-chan . Así los dos conocemos las cosas que le gustan y le desagradan al otro — el rubio hizo un ademan de acercarce a la chica, pero esta lo miró con esos intensos ojos jades que tanto le gustaban, y se quedo admirando con nervios los ojos de Sakura.

—Naruto, acéptalo , es muy raro actuar cariñosa contigo. Nosotros no somos así — y era verdad, la relación de amigos que ellos era basado en lo cómico y emotivo, no en lo cariñoso , tenían sus momentos pero eran muy escasos.

—Pero no tenemos que cambiar. Seremos los mismos solo que esta vez un poco más amigables — Naruto movió sus cejas de una manera picara, haciendo que Sakura se sonrojara.

—Tonto... —se cruzó de brazos meditando la respuesta que le diría a Naruto. Siendo sincera Naruto le parecía guapo, muy guapo, era un chico alegre que contagiaba su personalidad con todo el mundo. Sabia que Naruto nunca la haría sufrir ni nada por el estilo , pero una cosa era lo que la tenía a duda, ¿como sería estar de novia con un chico?. Ella nunca había tenido un novio , no por la falta de chico, si no por que nunca se había enamorado de uno, bueno le gustó muchos chicos, petó solo era gustar, y si tenia un novio ¿le iba a gustar?, ¿podría tratar bien a Naruto? , bueno tampoco lo trataba tan mal, le gritaba y regañaba por una que otra tontería departe del rubio, pero no se excedía.

—¿Sakura-chan? — pregunto tímidamente Naruto , ante la ausencia de la pelirosa. Esta colocó una mano en su barbilla en forma pensativa y después de unos segundos respondió.

—¿Quieres ser mi novio? —preguntó mientras ponia sus manos en la cadera, Naruto asintió inmediatamente — Primero lo primero, ¿sabes como ser un buen novio? — el chico pareció nervioso ante esa pregunta.

—Hee , hem , Sakura-chan tu eres a la primera chica a la que me confieso — el rubio se rascó nervioso la cabeza, Sakura sonrío tenia una buena idea .

—Naruto primero quiero que me invites a una cita y luego empesaremos tu entrenamiento — la chica coloco un mechón rosa detrás detras de la oreja, agarró con fuerza su mochila y colocó un tirante en su hombro derecho.

—¿Cita?, ¿entrenar? , ¿no entiendo Sakura-chan? — se rascó nervioso la cabeza, siguió desde atrás a Sakura para obtener una mejor respuesta.

— Pasas por mi a las siete, esperó que me lleves a un lugar decente. Y en la cita te comentare todo — y sin más se fue del salón dejando a Naruto mas feliz que nunca.

Sakura , su Sakura-chan había aceptado ser su novio o en eso estaban. Estaba tan feliz que quería gritarlo a todo que pase pór el salón. Tendría que buscar un lugar decente para invitarla a comer, tendría que hablar con Ero-sennin y con su padre para saber como actúar en una cita. Pero había algo que lo tenia intrigado, ¿entrenar? ¿que era eso? , bueno eso ya lo consultará con Sakura, en su cita.

Agarró su mochila y se fue corriendo hacia su casa, tenia una cita que planear.

.

.

.

Con el dedo índice toco el timbre de casa repetidamente, llevaba un ramo de flores, una margaritas sabia que Sakura le encantaban esas flores. Estaba sumamente nervioso, volvió a tocar el timbre y miro disimuladamente su reloj, que estaba ubicado en su muñeca izquierda. Luego de unos minutos la puerta se abrió.

—Sr. Haruno , ¿Sakura-chan esta en casa? — se quizo golpear la cabeza, que pregunta ñas tonta, era obvio que Sakura estaba en casa. Mebuki le mando una irritada mirada a Naruto, el chico rubio se tenso sabia que no le caía nada bien a la madre de Sakura, tendría que competir mucho para que se gané su aprobación, ya que ella podría influenciar a la Haruno de que la terminé.

—Si. Esta en casa — dijo en tono seco y arisco, por alguna razón ese chico no le daba buena espina — Entra ya, Sakura bajará en unos minutos — se hizo a un lado y dejo pasar a Naruto, lo condujo hacia la sala .

Tomo una gran bocanada de aire y suspiro, en aquélla sala estaban los padres de Sakura, Kisashi leyendo el periódico y Mebuki tejiendo, el frío se estaba haciendo presente en Konoha. —Sakura estará feliz, le has traído sus flores favoritas — comentó Kisashi mientras bajaba el periódico y veía a Naruto.

El rubío sonrío con timides — A Sakura-chan siente le gustaron las margaritas — bajo su vista hacia el ramo de florea. Un incomodo silenció se formó en la sala, estaba frente a ellos, sus suegros o por lo menos sus futuros suegros. Por lo menos Kisashi no le mandaba esas aterradoras miradas como lo hacia Mebuki, eso lo ponía más nervioso.

—Siento la tardanza — Sakura bajó las escaleras, que estaban en frente de la sala. Las miradas se dirigieron hacia ella, llevaba una blusa rosa pastel de mangas largas, tenia el escote V, y botenes rosados más oscuros adornaban la blusa. Unos jeans ajustados de color blanco y unas zapatillas simples de color negro . Iba vestida muy simple, ni muy elegante, ni indecente. Los ojos de Naruto se iluminaron, había llegado su salvación.

—Sakura-chan estas muy hermosa — comentó Naruto acercándose hacia ella, le entregó el ramo de flores, Sakura se sonrojó culos aceptó, aun que Naruto sea un baka siempre tenía esos detalles.

—Gracias.. — murmuró, se miraron a los ojos fijamente , era una sensación extraña para los dos pero una cálida y reconfortante. Les gustaban los ojos del otro, eran de un color único y resaltaban mas. Pero el lindo momento que estaban teniendo fue interrumpido por el carraspeo de Mebuki, que estaba aún lado de ellos junto a Kisashi.

—Sakura acércate a Naruto — Kisashi habló y de la nada saco una cámara digital. —Les tomaré una fotografía — Sakura miro hacia el suelo con toda la vergüenza del mundo, Naruto sonrío y se acercó a la pelirosa hasta colocar su brazo en el hombro acercandola hacía el. Sonrío con entusiasmó hacia la cámara y Sakura intentó cubrirse con el ramo de flores.

—Basta Kisashi — dijo irritada la mujer de cabello rubío, que le golpeó levemente el brazo a su esposo, este sonrió y una vez de tomar varias fotografías bajo la cámara —¿A que hora vendrán? — la pregunta fue dirigida completamente a Naruto.

Antes de que el chico contestaras, Sakura le dio el ramo de flores a su padre. Tomo rápidamente ña mano de Naruto entrelazandolas y llevandoselo hacia la salida. — Llegaremos a las once — se escucho como Sakura grito una vez que salio avochornada de su casa, había sido la experiencia más vergonzosa de su corta vida.

CONTINUARA

Nota : Es un fic cortogracioso que se me ocurrió , de colo hacer el chico perfecto. En el próximo capítulo veremos como les va en la cita a Naruto y Sakura. La Haruno les durabas condiciones ¿creen que Naruto aceptará las condiciones de convertise en el novio ejemplar?


	2. Entrenamiento

**El Novio Ejemplar **

Capitulo 2

.

.

.

Llevó el vaso de agua hacia sus labios, bebió una gran cantidad de agua bajó la atenta mirada de Naruto. Dejo el vaso medio vacio sobre la mesada , agarró los palillos y fue comiendo lentamente el ramen. Naruto la había llevado al lugar más decente que conocía, y donde sirven el mejor ramen.

—Naruto tu nivel de romance es tan verdadero cómo que la vaca puede empollar un huevo — comentó Sakura con ironía. Estaba algo cabreadas esperaba un restaurante bajo la luz de la luna, o una cerenata acompañada de la comida. Aunque era mucho pedir, a las mujeres les gusta todas esas cosas cursis y ella no era la excepción, no estaba molesta de Naruto petó quería molestarlo un poco, además la comida estaba muy buena.

—Lo siento Sakura-chan, pero aquí sirven un ramen estupendo — Naruto se rascó la cabeza con nerviosismo, mientras comía su sexto plató de ramen. —Sakura-chan , ¿te gusta ser mi novia? — mantuvo la mirada en los fideos mientras los movía con los palillos, esperando una respuesta.

—Sinceramente , no lo se. Tu presencia se me hace agradable y reconfortante , me siento protegida cada vez que estoy contigo. Apenas empezamos a salir hoy, así que no tengo con que compararlo — miró a los ojos a Naruto, el chico se veía tan lindo en ese momento, con las pupilas dilatadas y sus mejillas sonrojadas.

—Sakura-chan... — susurro Naruto a la vez que se acercaba a Sakura, cerrando levemente los ojos y estirando los labios. Sakura se sonrojó, no estabas preparada para besar a alguien y mas si había gente mirándolos, agarro los palillos con algunos fideos y se los dio rápidamente a Naruto en la boca.

—El ramen si que está delicioso — comentó una vez que le dio de comer al rubio, Naruto habrío rápidamente los ojos y después de toser, tragar el fideo la miro con enfadó.

—Casi me ahogo Sakura-chan —rabio en voz alta. Sakura le mandó una sonrisa nerviosa. Naruto hizo un puchero encantador, que hizo sonrojar a la pelirosa, tuvo la sonrisa nerviosa por unos minutos pata luego pasar a un rostro serio que asustó a Naruto.

—Primera lección de la cita perfecta , jamás, jamás intentes algo en la primera cita. Déjaselo para la salida casuales — Naruto miro anonadado lo que decía la chica, Sakura volvió a beber otro sorbo de agua para volver a mirarlo —Naruto quiero que está relación funcione. Es por éso qué quiero convertirte en mi chico ideal y a lo que quiero llegar es ¿quieres que te convierta en el novio ejemplar? — miro la reacción en la cara del rubio. Parecía algo incomodo con lo que le había dicho no quería que Naruto se la pasara mal en una cita.

—Creó que no entiendo bien . ¿Para que quieres que sea perfecto? — estaba confundido , ¿por que Sakura quería eso? , que acaso no bastaba con que ellos estuvieran juntos.

—Es que no quiero llevarme una mala experiencia , ya sabes no quiero que esto funcione mal — miro sus manos con un gran sonrojo. Naruto sintió como su corazón empezaba a latir , sentía como la sangre se le iba completamente a las mejillas , trago saliva y respondió.

—En-ntonces espero ser el chico mas perfecto para ti — Sakura le sonrió al igual que el. Después de esa linda conversación terminaron sus platos de ramen. Siguieron hablando de cosas sin importancia e irrelevancia, al final de la cena Naruto acompaño a Sakura a su casa.

—Mañana después de casa , ¿quieres venir a mi casa? — la pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Naruto, se estaba sonrojando lo sabia —Mis padres no estarán en casa y quiero — no pudo continuar con lo que decía porque ir Naruto la interrumpió.

—Claro Sakura-chan , pero está segura — mientras agarraba sus manos se fue acercando a ella. Sakura lo miro curioso.

—¿Por que no habría de estarlo? — eso fue el detonante para que la parte pervertida de Naruto despertara, se estaba poniendo nervioso y mucho, que no se dio cuenta de que Sakura se acercó a él y le dio un escaso besó , uno que no duró ni un segundo mas bien era un apretón de labios — Trae un cambió de ropa — y al terminar de decir eso entro a su casa. Dejando a un Naruto nervioso, sonrojado y pervertido.

.

.

.

Naruto apresuró el pasó , acaba de salir de su casa, Sakura le había dicho que lo esperaba apenas estuviera desocupado. Llevaba la mochila escolar donde traía un cambió de ropa, en solo pensar que Sakura quería... "eso" lo ponía más nervioso que de costumbre, ya ni pensaba. Al único que le había dicho de eso gua a su querido padrino Jiraya, que lo había visto con una mirada picara, le mandó muchos comentarios de lo linda que se había puesto Sakura haciendo que este lo llamará pervertido y le sangrara la nariz . Sabía que potro le tendría que decir a sus padres sobré su nuevo estado, pero también sabia que su padre le daría "la charla" y su madre insistirá en invitar a cenar a Sakura.

Curiosamente el día de hoy estaba tan caluroso que sentía como el sudor bajaba por su frente , lo que era raro ya que estaban en época de entrar en otoño. Recordó la cita que tuvieron eo día de ayer y no pudo evitar suspirar con anhelo , la pasaron de maravilla , Sakura no se había quejado tanto como lo había pensado , creyó que si la llevaba al puesto de ramen lo regañaría y arruinaría la cita, petó para su suerte la pelirosa no tuvo problema en ese lugar, además recordó que no tenia que actuar impulsiva mente , como la vez que trató de besar a Sakura en el puesto de ramen , Sakura-chan le había dejado bien en claro que nunca se hacia un movimiento en la primera cita.

Aún que ella rompió lo que dijo al darle aquel besó, aun que por escaso que fuese lo besó, no era la primera vez que besaba , pero si la primera vez que besaba a una chica. Recordó aquel fatídico día en que por accidente de un chico había besado a su mejor amigo , Sasuke , fue tan repulsivo que tuvo que enjabonarse con detergente la boca.

Al llegar a la residencia Haruno, pudo respirar con más normalidad tomo grandes bocanadas de aire para llenarse los pulmones, al final suspiró y fue a tocar el timbre. Aun que nadie abrió la puerta escuchó un gritó proveniente de la residencia , era de Sakura y parecía alegré. Así que pensó que como nadie lo escuchaba, tuvo que entrar por el jardín , era una mala idea lo sabia, por que el muro que cubría el patio de la pelirosa era ridículamente alto, asi que incorporándose en sus rodillas saltó el muro, sosteniendose de su manos, trepo torpemente los aquélla barrerá hizo un impulso más y poniendo sus pies sobre la valla, cayó al otro lado, al patio de Sakura.

— Ya te estabas tardando — escucho una voz masculina , era una voz irritante, burlona y que conocía demasiado bien. Naruto se incorporó y miro furioso al portador de la voz.

—¡Kiba, que mierdas haces en la casa de mi Sakura-chan! — chilló el rubio con una voz insorportablemente aniñada. Kiba estaba sentado en una cilla con la espalda recargada en esta, tenia dos banquillos, uno donde apoyaba los píes y otro donde estaba una unos vasos vacíos, podía ver la gran sonrisa que tenia en la cara, y aquellos lentes oscuros que tenia. Juntó a él estaba un feliz Akamaru moviendo la cola y disfrutando del poco aíre que pasaba con la brisa.

—¿Naruto? , ¿cuándo llegaste que no te vi? —la voz femenina de Sakura los hiso girarse a ambos hacía ella. Salio de la puerta trasera, traía una bandeja con una gran garra de limonada encima, estaba levemente sonrojada producido por el calor y sudada también producido por el calor.

Uzumaki se rascó nervioso la cabeza — Como Sakura-chan no me había abierto la puerta me trepe al muro y caí aquí — su mirada se endureció y mientras miraba furiosamente al castaño y lo apuntaba, chilló — y me topé con este idiota, ¡¿Sakura-chan que hace el idiota de Kiba aquí ?! . Que no era que compartiríamos nuestro momento romántico de parejas, ahora que tus padres no están — Kiba bajo los píes del banquillo mientras se quitaba la gafas oscuras.

—Naruto deja de chillar , necesitamos a Kiba para poder comenzar —Sakura se apresuró y dejó la bandeja en la pequeña mesa que estaban los vasos vacíos. En la cabeza del rubio resonó lo que había dicho Sakura haciendo poner celoso , curioso y un poco exitado. Su Sakura-chan quería hacer un trío con el, y el idiota de Kiba. Sin duda no abría esperado esto de la tierna e inteligente Sakura-chan. Pero la sola idea de que ella este en esa circunstancia con el, con el idiota le ponía los pelos de punta. Después de terminar este entrenamiento tendría que decirle a Sakura que la parejas de novios no se compartían, con NADIE. Pero ahora, eso seria una buena experiencia, aun que el fuera un virginal tenias sus hormonas, un chico de diesiseis años apenas entrando al mundo de los adultos, y de que manera.

—¡Naruto! — escucho un gritó, era Sakura-chan , que lo había sacado de sus pensamientos de la forma más "tierna".

—Si Sakura-chan — respondió mientras se erguía tocinos una pose cómo la gente del ejército.

— Para comenzar con todo deja tu mochila aun lado, y siéntate en esa silla — tal como lo había dicho la pelirosa , Naruto hizo lo indicado, apenas se sentó en la silla sintió como una cuerda iba aprisionado sus brazos y torzo, trato se zafarse pero al instante sintio otras cuerdas esta vez en sus muñecas, haciéndolas incapaces de mover.

—¡¿Sakura-chan , Kiba que sucede?! —los nombrados se pusieron delates de el con una sonrisas tan torcida, como la que tenia su Sensei , Orochimaru , al ver a su amigo Sasuke. —¿Sakura-chan ?—ahora si que estaba asustado. Ya había descarado la idea de que Sakura quisiera hacer "eso" con el, ahora un montón de imágenes de tortura aparecieron por su cabeza , haciéndolo poner mas nervioso.

— Naruto , Naruto, Naruto — Sakura comenzó a caminar hacia un lado a otro. De momento Kiba había traído un gran balde que curiosamente había un montón de cosas adentros, todos menos agua limpia. Sakura se acercó a él y del balde sacó una pistola de agua, Kiba había sacado unas bolas de agua, de diferentes colores y tantas para que sus manos se llenarán de esas grandes bolas de agua. — Te dije que te entrenaría ¿cierto? — la pelirosa se acercó a él y Naruto asintio — Bueno empezaremos con tu entrenamiento — escuchó como Kiba reía maliciosamente, tras ella.

—¿Cu-al? — su voz sonó tan aterrada que no creyó que fuera de él.

—Empezaremos con lo básico. Ves esta pistola de agua —Naruto asintió — Pues el taque esta cargado con orina de perro, o de Kiba. La cuál espero que no sea —

—Hey — bufo molestó el chico, lo había ofendido y mucho, petó aun conservaba esa sonrisas maliciosa.

—Cállate — dijo volteando su rostro hacia Kiba, y luego hacia Naruto — Las bolas de agua que Kiba tiene éstan llenas de saliva de vaca — antes de que Naruto pudiera contestar Sakura mágicamente respondió su duda — No preguntes sobre eso. No se como hizo Kiba para conseguir eso. El punto es que, tu entrenamiento consistirá en esto te hare tres preguntas básicas, que tu me responderás con tu instinto , su yo no considero bien lo que has contestado, te rociare con orina de perro y con saliva de vaca, ¿entiendes? —Naruto sudó frío , para nada quería que esa asqueroso líquido cayera sobre el, así que tendría que responder bien y razonar las preguntas.

—Cl-aro — estaba asustado pero confiaba en que podría ganar en todas las preguntas y que por el amor de Dios no le tirasen ese liquido.

Sakura apunto con la pistola de plástico a Naruto, y mientras achicaba los ojos y presionaba levemente el gatillo de esta hablo —Muy bien, primera pregunta ¿ que es lo que debes hacer cuándo tu novia está celosa? — .

El rubio se puso a pensar, al final y al cabo para el esa no era una pregunta difícil de contestar — El novio de aquélla chica le diría que no se sintiera celosa, por que ella es mejor — una buena jugada, pensó Sakura al parecer et la Uzumaki no estaba tan huevo de la cabeza como creía, a ese pasó llegaría su ser el novio perfecto.

—Muy bien Naruto, tratando de subir el autoestima de la chica. — Naruto sonrío por la primera pregunta, había ganado el prime round — Pero subirle el animo solo hará que ella se creer que su novio se siente obligado a hacer eso. Solo hará que se sienta peor, mi querido Naruto la chicas somos complicadas y a la vez simples — pues creía mal si había creído ganar el primer round, cerro los ojos por inercia ante el impacto que hizo la bola de agua cotra su cabeza, sintió el tibio liquidó de la pistola de agua , esparcerse por todo su torzo y las carcajadas de burlas de Kiba y su novia.

—Muy bien ¿pasamos a la siguiente? — escuchar eso solo hizo que temblara del miedo. Esa tarde si que seria larga muy larga para. Al venir a casa de Sakura se imaginaba un habiente romántica y tranquilo, no una loca novia bañándolo con orina de vaca o de lo que sea. Sin duda ser un buen novio le costaría caro... Pero no se daría el lujo de perder.

CONTINUARA

* * *

Nota : Bueno quería agradecer a los que comentaron y pusieron en favoritos . En realidad esta historia me esta ilusionando mucho y por eso les traje una continuación rápida y larga , espero les haya gustado para que den un comentario.


	3. Padres

Novio** Ejemplar **

Capitulo 3

.

.

.

Naruto llegó a casa, traía la mochila que había llevado a casa de Sakura, dentro de ésta estaba la ropa sucia que Kiba y su novia se encargaron de arruinar. Saludó a sus padres correctamente para entrar a su habitación y tumbarse en su cama.

Tiro la mochila al costado de la cama y volvió a recordar lo que pasó en casa de su novia.

_Flash Back _

_Naruto había terminado esa horrible prueba que Sakura y Kiba planearon para el. No fue tan malo como había pensado, pero si fue muy raro. La pelirosa había dejado pasar a Naruto a su cuarto para que este pudiera ocupar el baño y pudiera acicalarse. _

_Entró en él baño y se dio una rápida ducha, también se cambio dentro de éste. Al salir notó a Kiba de espaldas y con algo en las manos —¿Que haces Kiba? — pregunto mientras se acercaba a él y se secaba el cabello con una toalla._

_El chico se sobresalto y se giró rápidamente con las manos en la espalda y con la cara roja —Eh, ¿yo? — preguntó con nerviosismo. Naruto enarco una ceja. _

_—No, mi abuela — dijo sarcásticamente. Volvió a escuchar la tonta risa del Inuzuka y se desesperó. —¿Qué tienes ahí? — volvió a preguntar con el seño fruncido. _

_—Ah , nada — el chico de marcas rojas retrocedió algunos pasos hacia atrás , mientras Naruto se adelantaba hacía el —¿Por que te acercas , idiota?— pregunto gritando el Inuzuka. _

_—Te dejaré tranquilo si me dices que tienes atrás — al ponerse atrás de Kiba este dio una vuelta inmediatamente para tenerlo de frente . Volvieron hacer el mismo procedimiento durante minutos hasta que el rubio le puso el pie a Kiba, para que este callera. El castaño cayó boca abajo y sin que se diese cuenta el objeto que tenia cayó en su cabeza. _

_—¿Que es éso? —preguntó Naruto, que se agachó para agarrar la pequeña prenda color rosa, de la cabeza de Kiba. La extendió un poco y luego de unos segundos se dio cuenta que era—¡¿QUE RAYOS HACES CON EL SOSTEN DE SAKURA-CHAN?!—Kiba cerró los ojos con fuerza ante el grito, su cara estaba tan roja como la de Naruto. El chico rubio se puso nervioso, se levanto y ayudó a llevarse a Kiba para que dejarán la prenda en su lugar. —Muy bien, escucha idiota , no te golpeó solo por que si Sakura-chan se entera de esto te mata a ti y luego et go viene por mi — suspiro con nerviosismo. _

_—Yo, solo lo encontré —el castaño bajó la mirada, el rubío lo vío y le sonrió. _

_—Bueno ya paso, no te deprimas —Naruto le dedicó a Kiba una de las sonrisa que el solo sabe dar —¿Y ahora, donde guardamos esto? — levanto entre sus manos el pequeño sostén. Diviso entre el cuarto el ropero de su novia —Allí ..—apunto con el dedo índice hacia el cajón del ropero , los chicos se apresuraron rápido a abrir los caos para encontrar el de ropa interior . Después de desparramar un montón de cajones encontraron el que buscaban Naruto estaba por guardar et la sonteniendo cuando escucho la risa tonta de Kiba. —¿Quieres dejar de reír como estúpido? —se volteo aun con la prenda en la mano y vío a Kiba. El Inuzuka se había puesto un sostén de Sakura por encima de su playera. _

_—Jajaja , Sakura es realmente plana — tocaba las pequeñas copas del sostén mientras reía como loco. _

_—¡Oye, deja eso aquí !— Naruto grito aun mas alto con las mejillas encendidas . Se levanto rápidamente para intentar sacarle el sostén a Kiba. Este hizo lo mismo que cuando tenia el sostén de Sakura, se echó a correr por todas partes como hace unos minutos había pasado se pusieron a jugar a la atrapada. Kiba esquivaba a Naruto mientras este trataba de alcanzarlo y quitarle , en unos minutos mas Kiba piso mal el suelo y resbalo esto hizo que Naruto callera encima de el. _

_—¡¿QUE OCURRE AQUI?! — escucharon los chicos, la "dulce" voz de Sakura los había asustado. Naruto se dio rápidamente cuenta de la posición en la que estaba y separándose rápidamente de Kiba intento calmar a Sakura. _

_—Espera Sakura-chan, no es lo que tu crees —levanto las manos en son de paz mientras reía nervioso. _

_—¿Que es éso? — pregunto la chica con un aura siniestra mientras miraba su ropa interior en las manos de Naruto. Un gran sonrojo se formó en sus mejillas mientras le mandaba miradas de muerte. —¿Kiba que mierda traes puesto? —grito al ver al chico, que recién se levantaba. Miro a Naruto y luego de vuelta a Kiba. Un tic se formó en su ojo izquierdo. _

_Después de éso se escucho el grito de dos chicos siendo torturados y perseguidos por una "linda" chica de cabello rosa. _

_Fin del Flash Back_

Naruto escondió su cara en la almohada, se sintió realmente avergonzado y tonto y todo por culpa del idiota de Kiba. Tendría que ver como le hace para mañana para que Sakura y et la se arreglen aun que no creía que fuera algo grave. Escuchó golpes en la puerta, con cansancio se volvió a parar y fue a abrir la puerta —¿Qué quieres mamá? — preguntó con irritación cuando vio a su hermosa madre en frente de él.

—La cena esta servida, y tienes visitas alli abajo — Kushina le palmeo el hombro a Naruto con una sonrisa de cómplice que el chico no entendió.

La peliroja dejo a Naruto , bajo por las escaleras y fue hacia el comedor. Naruto cerró la puerta de su habitación y fue arrastrando los pies hacia abajo.

Al bajar las escaleras y encontrase en la sala se encontro con Sakura hablando normalmente con Jiraya, Minato y Kushina. —¿Sakura-chan? — preguntó ante la impresión de verla ahí, creía que ella se había enojado con el. Sakura se disculpó con los demás y fue hacia Naruto.

—¿Por que me ves con esa cara? , baka —preguntó con los cachetes inflados al estar en frente de él.

—Creí que tu... Bueno pensé... Quiero decir —trago saliva y se relajo —Estás muy linda esta noche, Sakura-chan —la doble se sonrojó por el cumplido.

—Cállate —murmuró y le dio un pequeño golpe en él antebrazo. Naruto se río y se sonrojó al sentir como Sakura se colgaba de su brazo izquierdo , miro a la chica que esquivaba la mirada y contestaba con timidez —Que-ría conocer mejor a tus padres y... Y también decí-cirles que eres m-mi novio — bajo la mirada avergonzada. El chico tragó grueso.

—Bien — caminaron hasta la sala. Naruto pudo notar como Kushina y Jiraya le hacia señas de pulgares arribas , mientras le guiñaban el ojo. Minato solo tenía una sonrisas nerviosa mientras miraba a su "normal" familia.

CONTINUARA

* * *

Nota : Primero y principal quiero aclarar el comentario que me pusieron en él capitulo anterior. YO SI RESPETO LAS PAREJAS CANNON , que no me gusten son otras cosas. Yo escribo lo que quería y si no te gusta simplemente no lo leas, no entiendo para que viniste a una pareja NO cannon para insultar mi fic, si el NH o SS son cannon me vale, por que no estoy escribiendo nada malo de esas parejas y que haigan terminado cannon no me importa, por que no voy hace fics NH y SS solo por que hayan terminado cannon. El NS es una pareja que ne gustó desde el principio y no voy a cambiar solo por que venus a comentar que no te gusta el fic.

Bueno para los que les gusto la conti déjenme comentarios y espero que en serio les guste :3.


End file.
